Kapitel 54
Kapitel 54: JOKER is the fifty-fourth chapter overall, and the seventh chapter of Volume 9 of the 07-Ghost manga series. The volume was released on the 25th of November 2009 in Japan. Its ISBN is 978-4-7580-5466-9. Summary Teito, Ouka, Capella, Burupya and Kururu rejoin Frau, and Teito is shocked to see the aftermath of Frau's fight with Labrador's uncle. Capella, whose eyes are being covered by Ouka, asks what's wrong, but Ouka tells him that he doesn't need to see. Teito states that the Krat House's greenhouse will have to be burned down, and produces a bomb that Labrador had given him. The bomb detonates within seconds, and Teito, Ouka, Capella, Burupya, Kururu and Frau quickly flee in a panic. Meanwhile, some inhabitants of the Krat House watch the destruction of the greenhouse and mourn, bemoaning the fact that Labrador suffered from the same fate as his father. Teito has a flashback of a mysterious young man in a white cloak telling him and Fea Kreuz that he (the white-cloaked man) shall bring them to the next God House. Teito wonders who the white-cloaked man is and the flashback ends. Frau sees that Teito's face is a little pale and asks him if he is all right. Teito replies that he is, and Ouka uses her healing Zaiphon on him and Capella, as both boys sustained some scrapes from the explosion. She asks Teito what he would have done if his freedom had happened earlier, and he replies that even he doesn't know, but he promised that he would live for himself and with honesty. Capella interrupts and says that he will heal Teito with his own healing Zaiphon. Ouka agrees and offers to teach him. As Capella practices, Ouka requests that he look after Teito and Frau in her place. Shortly afterwards, Teito, Frau, Capella and Burupya part ways with Ouka and Kururu. Before she leaves, Ouka gives Teito an earring that used to belong to her mother. Teito thanks her, then panics, wondering what to give her in return. He decides to give her a handmade toy that he had made while staying at the Church. Ouka thanks him and says that she will treasure it as long as she lives. As the males board their Hawkzile, Ouka wishes the protection of the Eye of Raphael for them, and reveals her real name. Teito does likewise, and the Hawkzile departs. The Eye of Raphael activates and begins to attack Teito, but fortunately, Hakuren arrives, bringing Ouka back to her senses. Confused, she wonders what she was doing, but is distracted by Hakuren, who is shocked at the sight of the toy she is holding, recognizing it as one Teito had made. Ouka's three ladies-in-waiting arrive, and she apologizes for going off by herself. The six then return to Ouka's home. Quotes from this Chapter *"What Labrador-san said was right. We'll have to burn this place down." (Teito, pg 6) *"Gaaaah!! Is Lab trying to kill us!!" (Frau, pg 11) *'Ouka: '"By chance...if you had the freedom to choose your own path, if you became isolated, if that happened earlier, what would you have done..." 'Teito: '"...Even I don't know. I live by not adhering to lies...but I lost my friend. Still...living without telling a lie to yourself, while frightening, I promised that I would live for myself and with honesty because I don't want to lose the light inside of me. In that case, no matter what shall happen, I believe I shall accept it." (pg 17 to 18) *"By secret imperial proclamation, that honourable person shall be annihilated. Level 100 released." (Raphael, pg 28) Characters in order of Appearance *Teito Klein *Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg *Frau *Labrador's Uncle (mentioned) *Capella *Burupya *Unnamed inhabitants of Krat House *Fea Kreuz Raggs (flashback cameo) *Landkarte (flashback cameo) *Kururu *Dalia Barsburg (mentioned) *Raphael *Hakuren Oak *Kikune *Ohruri *Gyokuran Category:Manga Category:Volume 9 Category:Chapters